Seulement deux heures
by Sindri Orelinde
Summary: C'est fini. Cette phrase, je l'avais entendu tellement de fois qu'elle m'était devenue familière. C'est vrai que je le méritais mais je m'en fichais assez. Un salaud, vous avez dit ? Oui, totalement. Mais c'était avant..


Bonne lecture les copains ! En espérant que ce OS vous plaira !

Sindri.

* * *

 _C'est fini._

Cette phrase, je l'avais entendu tellement de fois qu'elle m'était devenue familière. C'est vrai que je le méritais mais je m'en fichais assez. A 25 ans, je n'avais encore jamais eu de relations qui duraient plus d'une semaine.

D'abord parce que je ne trouvais pas une fille à qui m'attacher, ensuite parce que je les trompais toutes. Salaud, vous avez dit ? Oui, totalement. Evidemment, je n'étais pas discret et elles finissaient par s'en apercevoir.

Mais si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est pour que vous compreniez comment une personne si banale peut bouleverser votre vie.

Cette soirée-là, je me préparais comme à mon habitude pour aller dans une boite de nuit. Vous savez, celle où vous rencontrez forcément quelqu'un. Un ami devait passer me prendre et nous devions nous rendre ensemble là-bas. Enfin, il arrive et nous nous sommes rendus à cette fameuse boite de nuit. Cette dernière était le lieu de rendez-vous d'une faune très éclectique. Mais parmi cette foule immense, une seule personne sortait du lot et je l'aperçus immédiatement.

Elle se démarquait de par sa beauté et sa discrétion. C'était la seule à ne pas danser et à ne pas boire. On pouvait presque croire qu'elle ne s'amusait pas. J'avais décidé d'en faire une de mes conquêtes et je me dirigea donc vers elle.

\- C'est libre ? lui demandais-je en montrant le siège à ses côtés.

Elle leva les yeux et acquiesça.

\- Moi, c'est Draco et vous ?

\- Hermione.

Elle avait une voix magnifique, impossible à décrire.

\- Quel nom sublime. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Je sortais le grand jeu. Mon mode dragueur venait de s'activer. J'étais bien décidé à conclure avec elle ce soir. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire. Un rire si frais, si beau que je doutais qu'il soit réel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

J'avoue avoir été un peu vexé par son attitude.

\- Vous… Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous devez être certainement un homme qui ne compte même plus les filles qui passent dans son lit. Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Elle avait dit tout ça sans se départir de son sourire. Elle avait vu juste mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là, à me juger sans me connaitre ?

\- Vous vous méprenez, bougonnais-je.

J'essayais de me dépatouiller de cette situation tant bien que mal.

Elle esquissa à nouveau son joli sourire et leva un sourcil.

\- En êtes-vous bien certain ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de me méprendre..

Mais je n'étais pas du genre à baisser les bras. Elle disait ne pas être intéressée mais je réussis quand même à maintenir une conversation riche et intéressante pendant pas moins de deux heures. Je n'avais aucune envie de la quitter, son sourire m'envoûtait ainsi que ses paroles. Peu à peu, j'oubliais mon objectif de base : la ramener chez moi. Soudain, elle se leva.

\- Je suis désolée, mais il est temps pour moi de vous quitter.

Je n'étais pas prêt à la quitter. J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore un millier de choses à apprendre sur elle, à lui dire, …

\- Vous reverrais-je ?

J'avais plein d'espoir. Je sentais qu'elle avait passé, tout comme moi, une excellente soirée et aucune femme ne pouvait me résister en fin de compte. J'étais persuadée qu'elle me donnerait son numéro.

\- Peut-être, qui sait, me répondit-elle avec, toujours et encore, son magnifique sourire.

Et elle s'en alla sans aucune autre forme de procès. Je restai là comme un imbécile à regarder la direction qu'elle venait de prendre. J'étais sous le choc. Elle était partie et je n'avais aucun moyen de la contacter. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Je venais de me faire repousser par une femme, moi, Draco Malefoy. Incroyable.

Un mois passa, pendant lequel je retournai chaque soir dans cette boite de nuit avec l'espoir de la recroiser. Mais chaque soir était le soir de la déception.

Elle me manquait réellement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Elle me manquait à un tel point que je n'avais plus l'envie de ramener une autre fille chez moi. Je passai mes soirées à l'attendre et à repousser quiconque venait s'asseoir devant moi. La place était réservée à un fantôme. Je commençais à douter de son existence. Elle était trop belle, trop parfaite pour être réelle.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus, je mis ma fierté de côté et demanda au barman s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sa réponse fut négative. Malgré tout, je n'arrêtai pas de me rendre dans la boite de nuit en m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans une déprime incontrôlable. Elle m'obsédait. Cette fille à qui je n'avais parlé que deux heures lors d'une soirée en boite de nuit me manquait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon oxygène, mon cœur, mes poumons, mon cerveau en même temps qu'elle.

Et puis un soir, le miracle. Elle était là, au même endroit que la toute première fois. Je devais sourire comme un imbécile amoureux mais je me dirigeai quand même vers elle. J'étais heureux.

\- Hermione. Vous m'avez manqué depuis la dernière fois.

\- Oh, Draco. Je suis juste venue vous dire de m'oublier. Je sais que vous m'attendez chaque soir mais je ne suis pas une bonne personne pour vous.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre et je ne peux rien vous expliquer. Cela vous mettrait en danger mais je vous demande de me faire confiance et de ne plus chercher à me revoir.

Elle se sauva une nouvelle fois. Bien décidé à ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, j'essayai de la rattraper mais elle avait disparu comme par magie.

Une semaine plus tard, en lisant le journal, j'appris la mort d'une dealeuse de drogue, recherchée depuis quelques temps déjà. Je la reconnus immédiatement.  
Le soir où je l'ai rencontré, elle venait vendre sa marchandise et l'ayant dérangé avec ma conversation, elle n'a pas pu vendre la totalité de ce qu'elle possédait. Elle avait dû s'enfuir pour échapper à son patron qui ne supportait aucune faute professionnelle et ne donnait aucune chance.

Il la retrouva le soir-même où elle était revenue me voir. Pendant une semaine, il la tortura pour lui faire payer sa faute, sa fuite et il finit par la tuer.  
Sa mort permit de remonter jusqu'à lui et de démonter son réseau de vente de drogues mais aussi de prostitution.

Longtemps, j'ai culpabilisé. Si je ne l'avais pas dérangé ce soir-là, elle serait encore en vie. Si elle n'était pas revenue pour me protéger, elle serait encore en vie.

Je ne mariai jamais, aucune femme ne put me la faire oublier. 20 ans après, je vais toujours sur sa tombe, déposer une fleur.  
Peu de personnes de mon entourage ne comprennent mon désespoir, mon amour pour une fille à qui je n'ai parlé que seulement deux heures dans ma vie. Mais les coups de foudre ne se commandent pas.

Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione était mon âme sœur et j'attends le jour où je pourrais la rejoindre avec impatience.


End file.
